


mendacious

by meghanisadweeb



Series: Angsty Jamilton With SAT Word Titles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "yes" doesn't always mean yes, ? - Freeform, Actually definitely non-con, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lingerie, M/M, spousal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meghanisadweeb/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: men·da·cious[menˈdāSHəs]ADJECTIVEnot telling the truth; lying:





	mendacious

     Thomas feels gross. But he has to do this. He doesn’t have much of a choice. He does look good, though. 

 

     His hair is pulled up into a bun, his face is done with all kinds of makeup, from highlighter to eyeliner to a deep red matte lipstick, and he’s wearing a silky black robe trimmed with lace. The panties and bralette he’s wearing under it are extremely itchy. He’s been telling himself for weeks now that he can let Alex be with Laurens, but it eats him up on every time he sees them together. He’ll offer himself up to his husband if it means he doesn’t have to think about Alex cheating on him.

 

     Is it even cheating if he’s not having sex with Alex in the first place? He really, really isn’t doing this whole marriage thing right. He shouldn’t be so focused on himself, not when Alexander is willing to give so much up for him.

 

     He got something from Peggy, something designer, and he feels pleasantly numb. Maybe he shouldn’t have chased it with hard liquor, but hindsight is always 20/20. He wouldn’t be able to do this without it. 

 

     He used to have to dress up like this for Jane sometimes. She would put him in outfits like this, and do his face with all kinds of makeup, and do something feminine with his hair. She would call him ‘baby girl’ and ‘princess’. And he  _ hated _ it. He hates being dressed up like this now, but he isn’t going to complain about this shit. Alex loves him and he needs to be good for his husband. They’d talked about Thomas dressing in lingerie and shit in the past before he had to go and fuck up by cockblocking the other man, but they haven’t ever actually done anything like this. 

 

     He shakes his head to rid his mind of those thoughts and drapes himself across the bed with the lights dimmed, jasmine scented candles burning, and two glasses of champagne on the nightstands. It might be romantic if Thomas’s heart wasn’t currently in his stomach. When Alex opens the door, it looks like his jaw had literally hit the floor. 

 

     “TJ, you look- My God, baby boy. What are you doing, you don’t have to-” Despite his words, Alex’s fingers are fiddling with the zipper on his pants. Thomas forces down a sigh and bats his eyelashes slightly. It’s obvious that Alexander wants to fuck him, and he just needs to grit his teeth and let it happen.

 

     “Shh, Lexi, I want this. I was stupid to ever not want you. Please, I want you to take me. I need you to take me.” Thomas bites his lip and tries to look alluring. Apparently, it works, because Alex strips down to his boxers in almost record time. “You’re so handsome, Lexi. Come on,  _ please _ .” He just wants this to be over, so Alex can fall asleep and he can cry on his own.

 

     “I’ll take care of you, sweet thing. I promise that I’ll always take care of you.” Alex practically jumps onto the bed and pushes Thomas into position on his back with his legs spread out. It would feel better if he was on his hands and knees, but he isn’t about to complain. This isn’t about him, after all. “I wanna fuck you, okay? I just have to decide if I’m gonna strip you down or if I’m gonna fuck you in- Oh, what’s this? God, you’re so beautiful. I love you so much.” His husband’s hands are cold against his skin, and they stop short when they feel the lace of Thomas’s panties. 

 

     “Thank you, I love you, I love you,” Thomas says softly, trying to hide his face. Alex grasps his chin and makes him look at him. 

 

     “I wanna see that pretty face of yours, baby boy. I want to see how pretty you are when you’re coming for me. One second, just a second.” Alex smiles softly and murmurs, rummaging through the nightstand to find something that Thomas remembers his husband calling a ‘feeldoe’? He isn’t entirely sure, but it makes Alexander feel good, so it has to be a good thing. “Gonna have to stretch that tight hole of yours out, yeah? Get you all hard and needy on my fingers.” 

 

     Thomas nods his agreement, but can’t help the flush that crawls over his cheeks. There’s churning in his stomach that he can’t quite shake, but he reminds himself that he’s just here to be a toy. That’s all that he is, and that’s all he’s ever going to be.

 

     “God, you’re so  _ perfect _ ,” Alex says quietly, popping open the bottle of lube and coating his fingers with it. Alex pushes the lace aside, and there’s pressure at Thomas’s entrance, and then he has fingers inside him. They’re working in and out, and he just wants this to be  _ over _ . He won’t complain, he can’t complain. That would just cause problems. “Got all dressed up for me, hmm? Wanted me to find you like this, fuck your goddamn  _ brains _ out…”

 

     “Please,” Thomas whispers softly, squeezing his eyes shut. He isn’t even sure what he’s asking for. “I want- Please, I just want.” He blinks tears away and doesn’t say any more on the subject.

 

     “Trust me, I’ll take care of you. You do trust me, don’t you?” Alex traces the edge of Thomas’s jaw with a single finger. Thomas nods minutely and leans into the touch a little bit. “Good. I love you so much, Thomas. Never forget that. I just want to make you happy, y’know? I just want to make you feel as good as you make  _ me  _ feel. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

 

     “I know you do, and I just want to- I want to make you happy, too.” Thomas feels sick to his stomach, and he just wants to get  _ away _ . He moves his hips a little, trying to get more comfortable, but Alex pushes them back down. 

 

     “I don’t want you moving, baby. This is how I want to take you, and this is how I’m  _ going _ to take you. Got it?” Alexander says a little sternly, his fingers clamped down firmly on his hips. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous. So goddamn beautiful. I don’t deserve you.” 

 

     “I, um… Okay.” Thomas whispers, hiding his face a little bit. He’s such an idiot, he should have done what Alex wanted from him in the first place. 

 

     “Everything okay, sweetheart?” Alex asks softly and rubs Thomas’s chest. “You sure that you want this?” He frowns a little, moving his hand up to Thomas’s curls and tugging on them gently. He doesn’t exactly like the way that it feels, but his husband does and that’s what matters. 

 

     “O- Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” Thomas has never been an especially good liar, but Alex seems like he’s satisfied with the response because he slides the ‘feeldoe’ into himself and turns on the vibrator with a soft sigh. 

 

     At some point, he actually just blacks out. His mind just shuts down and his body does all the work. He’s not unfamiliar with the sensation, but it’s no less scary than it was all those years ago. When Alexander is finished and sleepy, he curls up into Thomas and dozes off. 

 

     And, even though there are tears streaming down his cheeks and he wants to vomit, if his Lexi is happy, then he’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, y'all. I told myself I wasn't going to post this. But I did. Blame @Butt_Muffin_Pie, not me. 
> 
> This is extremely out of character for Alex and definitely not canon in this verse. This is actually a little bit of an extension from what the original draft was because I only had a couple hundred words and it wasn't justified as its own work. Anyway, feel free to (please) yell at me in the comments.


End file.
